


Bendymon

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Bendymon, Crossover, DemiBorismon, Fleecemon, Gen, Other, digimon AU, yuniverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: An AU created by yuniverse (same creator as Rubberhose AU). Henry is finally back in his hometown and is hoping to meet up with his childhood friend, Joey! However, Joey is missing and all there is, is his Digimon Bendymon.





	1. Bendymon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunisverse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yunisverse).



Henry opened his eyes and slowly looked around, he was no longer at the base, but a forest like area. "Henry, your not in Kansas anymore." He referenced. All he did was take Joey's Digivice and it turned on sending him here. Henry started to walk around this unknown forest hoping to find someone. "Hello! Joey! Anyone?!" He called out.

A black blur passed right behind Henry. Henry turned around. The black blur appeared again behind Henry. The young boy turned again and saw the blur was gone. "Alright! I'm not scared of you, where are you!?"

The rustling of bushes, and something or someone was coming closer to Henry. Henry turned around and faced a demon like creature. "Boo!" The creature yelled.

Henry screamed and fell covering himself from the monster. The monster laughed seeing the scared boy. Henry got up and saw the demon like creature. "Oh man I got you good." He laughed.

"That was not funny!" Henry yelled. The demon continued to laugh until he saw Henry holding a digivice.

"Hey where did you get that?" The demon asked swiping the digivice from Henry's hand. The demon looked at the device and recognized it.

Henry tried to get it back from this beat worried he was going to destroy it or take it from him. "Hey give it back! That belongs to-"

"Joey." The two said at the same time. Henry was stunned that this monster knew Joey, and wanted answers to what happened to his friend. "Y-You know Joey?!" Henry asked.

The demon nodded. "Yes. I'm Bendymon, Joey's partner." He replied.

"So cool!" Henry cheered. "So where is he?"

Bendymon tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. "I can't help you with that kid. He showed up here and disappeared."

Henry sighed. He hoped to get some answers to Joey's whereabouts. Still there we're more questions to be answered. "So what's that then?" He asked pointing at the device in Bendymon's hand.

"This here is a digivice, it makes us partners. This device here belongs to Joey." Bendymon explained.

"So that's a digivce then. How do you turn it on?"

"Don't get it twisted, shrimp! That broken piece' a junk don't make you my partner!" Bendymon spat. Henry had enough of this digimon's attitude.

"Look! I need to look for Joey! He's my best friend and I'm hoping you can help me find him!" Henry yelled.

"Look, kid! I don't know where Joey is! I've been looking for him too!" Bendymon yelled back. Henry sighed. He was about to speak up again when he heard rustling in the bushes. Bendymon knew something was coming and he sensed it getting in front of Henry. "Kid run off, now." He whispered.

"What!" Bendymon shushed the boy. Henry stayed quiet looking around him. The two heard something like gears or razors and it was getting closer to them. Henry turned around and saw a viper like digimon with a scythe and canon. Bendymon jumped and punch the other digimon in the face.

"W-What is that?" Henry asked frightened.

"Grimmon." Bendymon growled. Grimmon chortled and stared at the smaller digimon. The two digimon started to fight, clawing at each other. Henry wanted to escape from the fight, but he didn't want to leave Bendymon there fighting this monster alone.

"Come on Bendymon! You can do it! Come on!" Henry cheered. Bendymon started to overpower the creature, but Grimmon's blaster shot Bendymon making him fall. "Bendymon!" Henry yelled.

Suddenly, the digivce began to glow, and the light beamed right into Bendymon. Henry was surprised and saw the light turn black in color and engulf Bendymon turning him into a bigger monster.

The light was so bright it was seen miles away. Two kids and their digimon saw the light. "Susie! That light!" A boy called out.

"I know." Susie replied. She looked at her male partner and ran off. "Come on Wally!"

Henry continued to watch his friend transform and was shocked to see his new form. "Bendymon is that you?" Henry asked, hoping to see if his friend was all right. Bendymon growled and he started to fight Grimmon. The fight got intense, but Bendymon was starting to hold him down. When Grimmon started to do damage on Bendymon, Bendymon attacked back his eyes glowing a bloody red color. Bendymon attacked Grimmon more, but the evil digimon pushed Bendymon out of the way and disappeared.

Bendymon panted catching his breath. "Bendymon, are you okay?" Henry asked walking towards the digimon. The digimon snarled facing the boy and swiped at him. Henry fell back and hit head, making him feel unconscious. Bendymon came closer to him, Henry knew this was his fate, but he heard something like growls and kids yelling. The last thing he saw we're two unknown digimon tackling Bendymon.

"Hey you alright!" A voice called out.

Henry opened his eyes and he faced two other kids around his age, a young boy and girl. Henry slowly got up and rubbed his head. "Yeah. I am." He replied. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Susie Campbell." Susie introduced.

"And I'm Wally Franks!" The boy added.

"And where part of the digi-destined." The both said at the same time.


	2. Meeting Lacie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a year ago, I wrote an Drabble for Bendymon AU for yunisverse! After a while working on AJDS, and my own AU SOL AU I wanted to write other drabbles for other AU's. I decided to come back to Digimon AU as its one of my favorites! I don't see this AU get alot of drabbles or stuff and it needs some recognition!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

It was the end of a school day, and everyone was walking home. Henry however, was still in his seat drawing sketches of Bendymon, DemiBorismon, and Fleecemon together. The young boy smiled seeing his new friends drawn in his sketchbook he couldn’t wait to spend the day at Wally’s house so they could visit the Digiworld again and continue their hunt for Joey.

Speaking of Joey the young boy turned the page in his sketchbook, giving a frown at what he drew. It was Joey smiling alongside him with the words “Welcome Home!” on top of it. Henry sighed he hope Joey was okay. 

“Henry!” Wally called out. The artist didn’t pay attention. The young boy rolled his eyes and shakes his friend. “Hey! Henry Stein! Are you in LaLa Land?!” 

Henry snapped out of it and looked at his friends who he met a few days ago in the Digiworld; Wally Franks, Susie Campbell and Sammy Lawrence. Susie looked concerned for her friend, but Sammy had his arms crossed tapping his foot.

“Oh hey guys!” Henry waved. “Sorry. I’m just thinking about Joey.” The group frowned. Susie kneeled down and put her hand on Henry’s shoulder. The boy looked up to his friend, who was confident. 

“Don’t worry Henry. We’ll find Joey. We promise.” Susie reminded him a smile forming on her face. Henry smiled back he was glad that his new friends we’re able to help him.

Henry and his friends left the school and were walking together. “So anyone ready for our camping adventure in the Digiworld?” Wally asked.

“I’m so am!” Susie replied. “This is going to be my first ever camping trip!”

“This is my first time camping since forever, in the past Joey and I would go to the woods and spend the entire day together!” Henry explained. 

Susie and Wally chuckled. Sammy rolled his eyes, “listen Henry. This camping is more of a mission rather then a picnic, so stay serious through this.” He warned. Susie chuckled and pulled Sammy away from the nervous boy.

“Now, now Sammy. We’re all excited for this night.” Susie replied as she pulled Sammy away. The group continued to walk till Henry bumped into a tall man.

“Oh sorry.” Henry apologized. The man turned along with two of his friends making Henry and his friends scared. Susie and Wally held on to Sammy tightly. 

The older boy picked up Henry on the collar of his shirt. “You messed up my jeans, pipsqueak!” He yelled. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Henry apologized. Though the older boy and his friends didn’t listen to him. They responded by slamming the young boy to the wall.

“You’re gonna get it now!” The boy yelled.

“Yeah!” The boy’s buddy replied. “Punch the kid into next week!” The buddy punched his hand. 

Henry gulped and looked back at the delinquents and his friends, now worried for him. Henry sighed, he wondered if Joey was here he would come up with a plan to scare the delinquents off, but Joey was missing. Henry’s friends looked scared to step up, so the only thing to do was take the hit.

Time felt slow for Henry, he just wanted to get hit with the punch and get over it. For his friend’s however a bright blur came by in front of the bully.

Henry opened his eyes when he saw a kid held back the delinquent’s punch. The delinquent was shocked when a older kid with wild hair held the punch in their fist. 

“Let. Him. Go.” The kid growled. The bully looked down at the kid before laughing. The kid raised an eyebrow confused why the bully was laughing.

“What are you going to do about it little boy?” He mocked before laughing again. The bully got pulled away dropping Henry. Henry’s friends ran over to him and helped him up. To their surprise they saw the kid holding the boy’s arm behind his back. “Uncle! Uncle!” He yelled.

The kids smirked letting the bully go before he held his arm in pain. The bully’s friend glared at the kid who just humiliated him. He was about to attack the kid, before the later held the kid’s punch.

“Oh by the way,” She paused to punch the bully in the face, “I’m a girl.” The bullies laid on the ground knocked out and bruised from the girl’s attack. The girl sighed before facing Henry and his friends. “You alright kid?” The girl asked.

Henry looked up to her and replied, “Yeah I’m okay. Thanks for saving me there.” 

“No problem. Those guys are morons anyway. They don’t bug me one bit.” The girl replied. “I’m Lacie Benton.” 

“Henry Stein.” He introduced. “These are my friends; Wally Franks, Susie Campbell and Sammy Lawrence.” 

Lacie heard those names before, but where though it didn’t bother her. “Nice to meet you guys.” She waved. The tamers chuckled and waved back to the tomboy.

“Hey! Lacie!” Another kid called out. The kids turned to see an older boy, around the same age as Lacie on the other side of the road. “Come on we got to get going!” He yelled.

Lacie sighed. “Alright! I’m coming!” She then turned to Henry and his friends. “Take care, and be safe.” She said before running to the other side of the road to be with her friend.

Once she was gone, Susie was smiling. “She looks so cool!” She beamed. 

“That was amazing!” Wally yelled, agreeing with his friends. 

Out of all of them, Sammy was not impressed with Lacie. He was thinking for a bit where he heard her name and who she is. Henry took note of Sammy’s behavior, “what’s wrong?” He asked.

“There’s something about Lacie that looks familiar to me.” He answered.

“Did they know anything about?”

“No.” Lacie replied cutting her friend off. She and her friend were by themselves in a soccer field. Soccer season was over making the older kids trespass and just hang out while having ice pops. 

“Did you warn them?”

“Bertrum.” Lacie cut off again calling her friend’s name. “Relax. Its best we not tell them.” She explained holding at what appeared to be her Digivice. 

Bertrum didn’t listen, “well tell them or not. I’m not having them be in the way!” He said. 

Lacie rolled her and continued eating her Popsicle. “Whatever you say, just don’t hurt them if you decide to go after them.” She finished her frozen treat and continued, “Though one of us has to tell them.”

Bertrum scoffed, “We don’t need to tell them anything. Just to let them leave the Digiworld or else.”


	3. Seek Out the Dark

The tamers were still asleep at their campsite along with their Digimon. As they slept Fleecemon’s ears twitched her sleep waking her up. The rookie Digimon looked around the campsite wondering who was lurking in the shadows. Fleecemon spotted something reflect off in the distance, she slowly walked off from the campsite to get a closer look, but saw no one there. 

“Hello.” She whispered. While, the Digimon wanted to call out louder she didn’t want to wake the rest of the crew up. Fleecemon sighed and walked back to camp and fell back asleep. As she slept footsteps walked towards the campsite to get a closer look on the team.

The Digimon titled his head seeing the group asleep. He stepped back a bit before…

SNAP

Bendymon eyes opened as he shot up awake looking around the campsite at who was sneaking around. The demon Digimon growled looking around the camp to see who was spying. 

“Alright who’s sneakin around here!” Bendymon yelled. 

Henry woke up and went over to his friend’s Digimon wondering what was wrong. It wasn’t Henry who woke up; Wally, Susie, Sammy, DemiBorismon and Fleecemon woke up as well.

“Bendymon, what’s wrong?” Henry asked.

“There’s someone here!” Bendymon shouted.

“Who?!” Sammy shouted coming by the Digimon and his friend. 

“I don’t know?! But someone is lurking here! Come on out, you coward!” Bendymon yelled. 

Everyone turned and looked around them to see who was lurking around the woods at this time of night. They saw no one or heard no one in sight. Henry turned to his Digimon, now breathing heavily, but calming down. “What did you see Bendymon?” Henry asked.

Bendymon took one more deep breath before he explained. “I…I didn’t see anything. All I did was wake up to someone walking around here, then a branch snapped and that’s it.” He recounted. 

Sammy thought and looked around to see if there were any clues left behind. Luckily, the leader didn’t have to look far as there were footprints around the campsite. “Guys! We got prints!” Sammy yelled. The group went over to Sammy and saw large round paw prints around the campsite. 

“And look!” Susie pointed out. “The prints seem to lead a trail!” 

Wally and DemiBorismon got up and saluted. “Say no more! I’ll follow it!” Wally exclaimed. Wally and his partner then followed the paw prints out of the woods. Not for long, they followed the prints back to the campsite. “We found it!” Wally shouted scaring the crew off their feet. 

“WALLY!” The group yelled. Wally and DemiBorismon gulped knowing they’re in trouble.

After a while of yelling the group found where the prints was going now, and it led them far away from the camp. Henry and Sammy were using their flashlights scanning the Digiworld woods of anything. Susie and Wally followed behind, with Fleecemon holding on to her partner tightly. Susie gave a smile petting her Digimon.

“Don’t worry Fleecemon. I’m right here.” Susie whispered. Fleecemon smiled and held on to her partner tight smiling that she will be all right.

DemiBorismon too comfort Fleecemon. He put his paw on her shoulder, “Relax Fleecemon, it’s probably the Butcher Gang pulling a prank on us.” DemiBorismon said. 

Fleecemon smiled, “maybe your right.” She replied. As the group continued their walk they frozen in place when they heard rustling nearby. Fleecemon squeaked hiding behind Susie, shivering in fear over what was lurking. DemiBorismon and Bendymon were ready to attack.

“Ready buddy?” Bendymon asked. 

DemiBorismon punched the palm of his hand with his fist. “So ready!” He growled. 

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three!” Bendymon and DemiBorismon ran and pounced in the bushes. A young boy’s scream was heard along side a wiring scream. Henry’s team ran into the bushes to see Bendymon holding a young boy with glasses down, while DemiBorismon held a camera like Digimon by its legs.

Susie, Sammy and Wally stood in shock over recognizing the boy. “Norman?” Susie asked. She was surprised it was one of her friends that were stalking around rather then the evil Digimon trio, the Butcher Gang. 

The boy, Norman looked up at Susie and the group. “Susie?” He asked. Norman got Bendymon off him, before brushing himself off. Sammy glared and pulled the boy by his shirt collar. 

“Alright, Polk! Start talking! What are you doing sneaking around here?” Sammy yelled as he asked Norman questions.

“I’m not looking for any trouble. Filmmon here said that three Digimon were bothering him and I followed him.” Norman explained.

“Filmmon?” Henry asked. He, Susie and Wally looked down to see the camera Digimon get off of DemiBorismon to walk towards Henry’s friends. Filmmon made a wiring noise, “Hello.” He replied in a static voice. 

Henry and his friends smiled waving to the little Digimon. “Hello.”

Wally kneeled down and pets the Digimon. Filmmon smiled and enjoyed the pets he received. “You know he’s pretty cute.” He commented. 

Norman smiled. “Thank you.” He replied. Sammy sighed, rolling his eyes before dropping Norman to the ground. “Gee, thanks Sammy.” He replied in an unenthusiastic tone.

Sammy smiled. “You’re welcome!” He replied. 

The group took Norman back to the campsite to explain more on why he was here. “Filmmon told me three other Digimon told him to look for you three, and report back to them.” Norman explained. 

Sammy nodded, “Okay.” 

“Who were these three Digimon?” Wally asked. 

“Well one was a giant Champion leveled one, one looked funny and the other was a spider.” Norman described. 

“The Butcher Gang.” Henry, Susie and Wally gasped together. The three knew that instead of being jokers, The Butcher Gang was a bigger threat then they thought. 

Norman stood up when he heard the group’s name. “Yeah them!” He yelled. Susie groaned hoping that those three buffoons would never bother them after their last encounter.   
Henry went silent before looking at his friends. “So now what?” He asked.

“Easy.” Sammy started. “We make camp somewhere else while you, Susie and Wally take on the Butcher Gang.” 

“What about Norman?” Wally asked.

Sammy shrugged, but didn’t respond. Rolling her eyes, Susie put a hand on Sammy’s shoulder. “We need to bring him along with us. You don’t have a Digimon and having four Digimon is better then three.” Susie explained. 

Sammy knew Susie was right, out of all of them he didn’t have a Digimon. Though Sammy wasn’t sure if Norman should join with them. What if, The Butcher Gang follows them and catches them. Though, he didn’t want to leave Norman alone in the Digiworld either. 

“You have a point Susie, but.” 

Susie put a finger over his lips. “No buts, he’s coming!” Sammy glared before giving a sigh.

“Fine.”


End file.
